Pliant
by Tomcat92
Summary: Ed is home from a mission and is out late at night. What happens when Roy crosses his path?Yaoi, RoyEd, nothing explicit. Mostly me avoiding finishing 45 themes. Fluff warning. BTW this story gave me a lot of trouble and If you have me on author alert it


**A/N- I seem to have a thing for writing stories about stressed out Ed…and I didn't even know it. Anywho, I bring you another fluff fest with Roy and Ed, Nothing too explicit, though very indicative and suggestive. Nothing above pg-13 really. The inspiration for this fic was an image but Fnafiction hates URLs so if you know how to post one here, please tell me. If you want the image link, message or email me.**

**and I don't know who to credit. If anyone knows the artist after seeing the pic please tell me! But I saw this and I was like, I WANNA WRITE A FIC ON THAT! So yeah.**

**Disclaimer- Roy and Ed are not mine, they belong to Hiromu Arakawa**

**Pairings: RoyEd**

**Warnings- Yaoi, fluff, ect.**

Pliant

Ed threw his black jacket on over his bare chest, aware that at this time of night there were few people who would be around to see him. He was careful not to wake Al as he slipped out of the apartment and walked down the street. His hand made its way across his brow, wiping away sweat that was evidence of the nightmare he had just escaped from. An involuntary shiver made its way down his spine, having nothing to do with the chill in the air. He had only gotten back from a mission yesterday and was still very wound up. He felt as if every nerve in his body were vibrating with tension.

The blonde shoved his hands into his pockets as his feet traced their way to his favorite haunt in Central, the library. Of course it was closed, but when leaning on the east wall, the view of the night sky was fantastic.

As Ed felt the cold from the stone at his back seep into his jacket he scowled into the distance, deep in thought. His last mission hadn't gone well at all, and there had been a large scale fight. Ed despised murder, and had refused to fight back with the same intensity of the townspeople. Consequently, the fight had lasted longer. He still wasn't sure the adrenaline had completely worn off.

In his own world, Ed hadn't even noticed the familiar face walking past until the dark eyes were mere inches from his.

"There you are Fullmetal, I wasn't sure if you were still in there," the colonel spoke, straightening up, and leaning over Ed with one hand on the wall next to his head.

"What do you want bastard?" Ed asked after a short pause, the initial shock of being found wearing off, and his scowl becoming more pronounced as his evaluated his situation. He did his best to keep a blush from his fair complexion. He was almost positive the Colonel had no idea he affected the blonde that way when he leaned so close, but even unintentionally he was setting Ed's already strained nerves into overdrive.

"Why so tense Fullmetal?" The colonel's smirk was evident even in his voice, and momentarily, he wondered if maybe the Colonel really did know how he affected him. The thought was scarier than Ed cared to admit. "I really think you should relax," he whispered in his ear, and Ed was so busy hyperventilating that he didn't even realize that his hands were now pinned above his head, putting him in a rather compromising position.

"Wait wha?" Ed asked, eyes unfocused. Roy traced a single still gloved finger along the inside of Ed's coat and it was enough to send delicious shivers through Ed's entire body. The blush he had been so desperately keeping in check crept onto his features as his eyes made their way to half mast. "Col-colonel?" he asked, sounding pitch drunk with sensation.

Roy merely chuckled huskily, and the little hamster in the wheel of Ed's brain decided to take a break as a warm tongue traced his ear and jawline. A soft moan escaped as Ed felt his legs turn to jelly. Until suddenly Ed's entire world focused onto the lips now on his, the tongue in his mouth, the sensation completely drowning him. "Roy." He sighed, completely at ease despite the situation. He was rewarded with another low chuckle, and when Roy spoke his voice was husky. "Oh Edward, lets take this somewhere more comfortable."

Ed cracked his eyes as the dawn invaded the room he was sleeping in. It took him a moment to identify the pair of arms around his midriff, and when he did, it took all he had not to jump out a window. Aware of his lover's state of distress Roy looked up at him and smiled.

"Turns out Al was right. You're much more pliant when you're nervous"


End file.
